Organon
}} |Romaji = Oruganon |kanji = 星の杖 |User = Viza |Organization = Aftokrator |Type = Black |Ability 1 = Emanation of sharp blades |Ability 2 = Extension of the main blade |Manga = Chapter 55 |Anime = Episode 25 }} |Oruganon|lit. Staff of Stars}} is a Black Trigger and one of Aftokrator's national treasures. Appearance Organon takes the appearance of a gray cane with a lighter stripe and nine bulbous decorations arranged in three files of three on its handle. The cane is actually a shikomizue concealing a long, thin blade. Notably, Organon's Trigger Holder is identical to its activated form. Abilities Upon activation, Organon produces up to five concentric rings around its handle, in a similar configuration to Rutherford-Bohr atomic model. The rings then expand outwards at incredible speed, each of them producing six extremely sharp blades that spin along them. The user can control the radius of the rings as well as the orbital inclination. Rather than being materialized anew with each activation of the Trigger, they are "pulled in and out" of Organon like a sword from a scabbard, since they were affected by an ability used by Yūma even after being dispelled and summoned again. The blades are so fast that they are normally invisible even to opponents in a trion body, which can make the exact nature of Organon's powers difficult to puzzle out. The only way to slow them down enough to discern their movements is by attaching weights to them through Triggers with similar effects to Yūma's Anchor seal. The destructive power of the blades is enough to level an entire city block in the blink of an eye, and, even more remarkably, to easily slice the chains and weights created by Yūma's Black Trigger. Since they are not directly connected to the user themselves, the blades can ignore all obstacles and defenses between the user and their target, striking the latter from their side if they are on their path. The abilities of Organon are not exclusively offensive. Due to the speed, range and sheer power of the blades, as well as to the possibility of tilting their trajectory to hide them from sight, it is nearly impossible to get close to an Organon user without being cut. For the same reason, diversions that use part of the environment as projectiles are useless. Even if an opponent were to slip through all five rings, the user could resort to the blade concealed inside of Organon to fight at close quarters. They can also defend themselves by causing all the rings to contract, creating a shield of blades that protects the blind spot underfoot. By standing on it, the user can hover in place. Users The only known user of Organon is Viza. He has been in possession of this Trigger for two years at the very least, if not eight or more. Trivia *Organon (Ὄργανον Órganon) is the Greek word for "instrument", or "tool". It is a book written by Aristotle, and the collection of his six works on logic. *Organon is the only Trigger thus far whose activate and inactivate forms look exactly the same. References Navigation Category:Aftokrator Triggers Category:Trigger Category:Black Trigger